


Born for him.

by CielVe0s



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sorta character death, but less comfort, but not really they just hibernating, gay shit, like almost none, more likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielVe0s/pseuds/CielVe0s
Summary: Just a thing that I had saved onto my notes but never published.Shiro’s thoughts and love to his king.Sharing with Tensa those same thoughts can hurt.





	Born for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I cleaned it up a bit.

 

There was a difference being born again in soul society than being born in hueco mundo, however, I wouldn’t know since both of these don't apply to me I was born again within my human, my king.

 

At first, he deemed me a 'inner hollow' when I had emerged, when I was just a ball of instinct cursing the being that had kept me imprisoned. Though, being a ball of instinct was difficult when I still had the ability of thoughts that constantly questioned, it was confusing and horrible, I had wished they were gone many days and some days I felt upset when they weren't there. They had kept me company when my king couldn't visit me or rather he refused to.

 

I don't blame him...

 

I did try to take over his body multiple times and I kept threatening him about devouring him, I acted just as what I was named, a hollow. Though, I wouldn’t have been able to know that I was a new species, a new Zanpakuto, made just for him.

I was born and created for him and when I discovered this I realized my mistake.

My heart clenched, my king didn’t know and I unknowingly caused so much suffering.

I wanted to apologize but I couldn’t I wasn’t able to by the time he came back he needed to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshou, so I kept the act knowing that it would hurt never being able to tell him the truth.

 

Tensa was there to understand he went through the same emotions I did when we fused. We cried together when Ichigo had found out the secret to the final, we loved him so much and we didn’t want to let go.

We let our tear drop into him.

He didn’t know and he never would.

But we didn’t want that possibility of never knowing.

 

Our love for him was strong and enteral so despite our body forcing our internal sleep as he closed his eyes ready to go back to the plains of reality we grew closer to him as we laid our kiss upon his lips.

We had defused after.

Ichigo was already fading, he had this adorable confused look like he didn’t understand why we such a thing.

We could not answer he wouldn’t have been able to hear us but we slowly mouthed together.

‘We love you...’

We held onto him the most we could crying onto him as he faded away, we never got to see his reaction nor did we want to...

The Final Getsuga Tenshou hurt us immensely the boil of power overwhelming us as the Black strands of power being forcefully being taken from us.

The cost of our love for him was great and it required the biggest sacrifice.

Tensa and I had held onto each other for support from the pain of our powers draining.

And when it came to our last drop HE appeared.

At that moment we stared at the intruder both learning of Kings secret power the one that had suppressed us both.

The one that made me forget.

The one that made Tensa weaker.

The blue.

The Quincy king.


End file.
